Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues ?
by Hermaline
Summary: Un dîner, un retour en arrière, une promesse non tenue


Titre : Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues... ?

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : fin de la 7 ou début de la 8 mais on oublie Peter

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Un dîner, un retour en arrière, une promesse non tenue

Note : Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant la chanson Jure-moi de Nolwenn Leroy et je l'ai écrite en moins de deux heures moi qui croyais avoir perdu mon inspiration pour un bon moment... Ce phénomène me surprendra toujours.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues... ?**

J : Oui Daniel mais à cette époque là j'étais jeune, insouciant...

D : Vous rigolez ?

L'archéologue éclata de rire, vite suivit pas le reste de l'assemblée. Jack prit un air bougon. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Sam accoudée au balcon et décida de la rejoindre.

J : Il y a peu d'étoiles ce soir n'est ce pas ?

S : Oui.

Il posa ses yeux sur sa silhouette alors qu'elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

S : Vous... Vous vous souvenez ?

Oui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

O'Neill se raidit. Les voix continuaient leur brouhaha incessant. Quelle idée de fêter une promotion. Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui fêtait une promotion ? C'était bien une idée à Daniel ça. Il se souvenait très bien du ton enjoué de celui-ci disant "Tout le monde ne devient pas général, il faut organiser une soirée !" et même si Jack avait accepté, il commençait à le regretter amèrement en voyant Sam aussi... mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

J : Oui. Je me souviens.

Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme réagisse, le cœur serré par un poids lourd de remords.

Le silence devenait insurmontable, oppressant.

Une voix le brisa, une voix tremblante, sèche et à la fois presque sanglotante.

Le silence n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentit sous ses mots.

S : Vous aviez juré.

Et brusquement, il se sentit revenir en arrière. Douloureusement en arrière.

Sept ans.

FLASH BACK

J : Capitaine ?

S : Mon colonel !

Elle se redressa et lui lança un charmant sourire.

S : Je prenais l'air.

J : Ne prenez pas tout.

Il lui tendit un verre et ils burent tranquillement tout en observant le ciel étoilé de milles lumières.

J : Alors ? Quel bilant tirez-vous de cette première année au SGC ?

Sam sourit encore et posa son verre sur la rembarde pour mieux plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

S : Constructif.

J : Ah oui ?

S : En somme, ça a été une année riche en apprentissage.

J : Le SGC est un endroit parfait pour faire un stage et plonger ainsi dans l'enfer des goa'ulds.

S : Vous feriez un mauvais commerçant.

J : C'est pour ça que je suis militaire. Il restait plus que ça. Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans l'Air Force ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

S : Raison familiale.

Il ne voulut pas en demander plus mais son air soudainement triste le poussa à la faire parler. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

J : Vous regrettez ?

S : J'aime mon travail. Je ne le quitterai jamais.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors que chacun ressentait une point de fer chauffé à blanc s'enfoncer dans leur cœur respectif.

J : Moi aussi. Moi aussi je ne le quitterai jamais.

Il la vit battre plusieurs fois des paupières et rompre le lien pour finir son verre. Il l'imita.

S : Je...

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

J : Oui ?

S : Je... Je voulais... vous dire que...

J : Je sais Carter. Je sais.

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulèrent pourtant pas. Il approcha lentement sa main de la sienne qui reposait sur le bois et attrapa tout aussi lentement ses doigts fins, les serrant dans sa large paume.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été le témoin de la douceur d'une femme et de ses sentiments ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aimé ? Depuis toujours lui semblait-il quand Samantha Carter partageait la même pièce que lui. Voire même, quand elle ne l'a partageait pas...

Ils ne quitteraient jamais.

S : Pourquoi nous ?

J : On ne le saura jamais.

S : C'est si... si injuste.

J : C'est comme ça.

S : Si nous n'étions pas militaire, est-ce que vous...

J : Avec des si... Vous savez bien...

S : Mon colonel...

Ses yeux chocolat glissèrent dans les siens alors qu'il serrait un peu plus fort son étreinte autour de sa main.

J : Bien sûr Carter. Bien sûr.

Un instant bref. Suivi d'un immense sourire ravageur. Si c'était pour ça qu'il avait dû ravaler sa timidité sentimentale, le prix à payer était finalement bien pauvre.

S : N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune solution ?

Il continua à l'observer. Ses cheveux blonds dorés... Ses yeux bleus... Son air plein d'espoir mal dissimulé...

J : Ne dit-on pas qu'à tout problème il y a une solution ?

S : Mon colonel...

Ce froncement de sourcil qu'elle avait lorsqu'il commençait à aller trop loin... et cette capitulation qui l'emplissait soudain.

J : Je vais chercher Carter.

S : Vous me le jurez ?

Un long regard.

J : Je vous le jure.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

S : Vous n'avez donc pas trouvé ?

Et ses yeux à nouveau sur elle. Elle avait changé. Mûri. Son caractère s'était endurci. Trop de choix à faire, trop de mort à compter...

Mais lui, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours lâche. Toujours.

J : Je n'ai aucune raison valable à donner.

S : Manque de temps peut-être ?!

Son ton sarcastique ne le bouscula pas. Après tout, c'était normal. Elle ne le croirait sans doute pas mais il ressentait la même chose qu'elle : colère, rage, fureur et... amour.

S : Manque de volonté aussi ?!

Un énième poignard dans le cœur. Quand cela finirait-il ?

J : Vous savez bien que non.

S : Alors pourquoi ?

J : Je ne sais pas.

Il baissa la tête, honteux et s'en voulant amèrement. Pour la réception, pour son grade, pour tout.

Lorsqu'il perçut qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, il se prépara à un flot de reproches.

S : Il n'est pas trop tard.

Jack ne put empêcher sa tête de se redresser pour refaire face à la jeune femme soudainement plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

J : Vous croyez ?

S : Oui. Je... Je suis aussi coupable que... que vous.

J : Non je... j'avais promis.

S : J'aurai pu chercher moi aussi.

Silencieux, il ne put que constater qu'elle avait, malheureusement, raison.

S : Je vais démissionner.

J : Mais... mais vous avez dit que... que vous ne quitteriez jamais votre travail.

S : Tout le monde peut changer d'avis.

Et ce fut sa main à elle qui cette fois-ci s'entremêla à celle du général.

J : C'est aussi simple que ça ?

Un fin sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Samantha Carter.

S : Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que ça soit plus compliqué ?

J : Non. Non bien sûr.

Le général O'Neill avait seulement du mal à croire que le sentiment de frustration qui le tenaillait depuis huit ans pouvait enfin s'évanouir.

S : On ne devrait jamais faire passer le travail avant les sentiments.

**Fin**

Vous avez entendu la dame ?

Alors souvenez-vous-en !


End file.
